User talk:Idan647
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 05:57, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Please use signature, I had to use history to figure out who sent that message. and it's exactly as it's described: A superhuman/metahuman (Etc) with godlike power. (think of Nate Grey, David Heller, etc from marvel). They're so powerful, they're gods amongst their kind, even to the point of Nigh Omnipotence. Gabriel456 (talk) 15:33, June 15, 2016 (UTC) again, signature. Not going to answer if you don't use it and transcendent homo superior has superhuman in it, so that'd be redundant. Gabriel456 (talk) 18:04, June 15, 2016 (UTC) I have no opinion on that. Take it to Kuopiofi, a fellow admin and see what he feels about it. Gabriel456 (talk) 18:38, June 15, 2016 (UTC) If I get it right, Self-Reality Warping is mostly covered by Omnifarious, and Absolute Existence on a higher level. DYBAD (talk) 21:14, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Hey Idan ! It basically means unlimited power over oneself, and that's essentially what Absolute Existence is. DYBAD (talk) 20:58, July 3, 2016 (UTC) if you're talking about Absolute Existence, it means pretty much like Omnipotence if used on one's own existence, changing yourself and your existence limitlessly. the creator, however, could explain it better. Gabriel456 (talk) 22:00, July 3, 2016 (UTC) It's the first time I hear this word, but yes, they most likely share the same meaning. From my perspective, the difference between Absolute Existence and Omnipotence is that the first takes roots in the user's own self, so while it can grant him virtually any external power, I get the feelings the bestowed powers (secondary) wouldn't stand on the same "level" at the core of the power (the self), so the control over the "outisde" would be nigh-omnipotent rather than full-blown Omnipotent. But that's ultmately an uncertain interpretation others may disagree with. DYBAD (talk) 21:07, July 4, 2016 (UTC) You simply embody and personify existence, and have total control over it. That's pretty much it. Really not sure how to describe it deeper than that... But if you really want answers, just post them on the comment section. That way, more users, who could probably explain it better detail than me, can answer. Gabriel456 (talk) 19:44, July 9, 2016 (UTC) ok, last warning. use signature, or I'm not going to respond again. Overall, if the user needs belief, it depends on the character/writer if they need the beliefs of others or themselves. And I don't see any real difference if they use their own beliefs Gabriel456 (talk) 12:15, July 19, 2016 (UTC) He would probably explode. DYBAD (talk) 08:36, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Cooked alive, then ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:06, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Real life users are not allowed. Stop adding that back already.SageM (talk) 21:11, August 24, 2016 (UTC)SageM Rules are rules, it doesn't matter what you say. If you don't follow them you end up getting blocked by the admins. Everyone has to follow them, including you. Also threatening other users because they try to explain things to you is another way of getting blocked. I suggest that you don't do it again if you want to remain a user.SageM (talk) 21:36, August 24, 2016 (UTC)SageM no idea what you're talking about. Gabriel456 (talk) 20:28, August 25, 2016 (UTC) well, the user controls all of creation with their sheer willpower. Hence, they can alter themselves at any level just the same. I really don't know how to explain better than that Gabriel456 (talk) 20:42, August 25, 2016 (UTC) In practical terms it's Omnipotence focused on oneself. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:41, September 7, 2016 (UTC) in essence, absolute existence is absolute change over yourself. Tsubasa16 (talk) 15:05, September 7, 2016 (UTC) well, yeah. Tsubasa16 (talk) 15:16, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Exactly what it sounds like. You might want to read the page and check the links to get better idea. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:44, September 7, 2016 (UTC) That's a question you should be asking DYBAD he's the one that created it and that makes him the expert on that power. Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Well absolute existence is pretty much what the page says it is I guess, to be ones personal state of self omnipotence it's pretty awesome. I guess that what Absolute Existence is to me. Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Potentially yes, but you might want to ask whoever added that pic as they'd be the one who knows what they meant when they added it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:40, September 8, 2016 (UTC) I don't know. and as for AE, that's literally what it's about. I'm not going to answer again, as it seems you've been asking pretty much the same thing to anyone that you can find. Gabriel456 (talk) 20:43, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Truth be told, Meta Transcendence is very similar to Absolute Existence already, in a a more Boundary Manipulation-like way (crossing metaphorical "doors" between different types of existence). DYBAD (talk) 11:38, September 9, 2016 (UTC) In short, it means you can be exactly what you want to be, without being bound to any context or condition ("nature"). DYBAD (talk) 08:27, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Not much actually, it's one of the few powers I'm not really familiar with. DYBAD (talk) 20:49, January 16, 2017 (UTC) no idea Gabriel456 (talk) 14:07, February 17, 2017 (UTC)